Dusty Scrolls
by Trin24
Summary: They woke up at a familiar place. Nothing seemed to have changed. Nothing much... except for their lifes. [NaruSaku]
1. Prologue

Hi there, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I've read lots but never tried myself... well until now. Sorry for any mistakes, but english is not my first language and I do not have a beta yet. I'd be glad if you'd point out my mistakes or would like to beta future chapters:)

Ok, now on to the story.. ah.. and of course I do not own Naruto.

Please R&R:)

_

* * *

_

_Once upon a time  
somewhere far away  
there lay an ancient scroll on a table  
in an empty, old, dusty room_

**Prologue**

Concentrating her chakra all around her patient, Sakura watched Naruto glowing in a dim blue light. He had lost consciousness once again and lay limply on the floor that was decorated with ancient symbols. Naruto was in his ANBU uniform, fox mask lying next to the lone chair in the dark room on a small table. In the aftermath of yet another Sound attack the two of them were left to take care of themselves.

Godaime was desperately required at the hospital to look over the injured, making sure that no more of her subordinates died. Konoha had already suffered great losses in the past year of Orochimaru's never ending raids to destroy his former hometown. She had instructed Sakura with the care for her teammate, as she was the second best medicnin available.

There only was one problem. Naruto fought in his demon form and even after he lost unconsciousness did not revert back to his normal self.

The sight was scary.

When Sakura had removed his ANBU-vest, she discovered that the seal on his belly had spread all over his upper body and seemed to glow. The worst thing was that he was rapidly loosing chakra as well. If she did not find anything in time he'd die for sure. His constitution was bad and the Kyuubi was not helping much apparently, but the enormous amounts of Kyuubi-chakra bought her time.

Sadly Sakura did not know enough about ancient sealing techniques to fix him up properly and waiting for Jiraiya, who had fixed Naruto's seal once already, was not an option either. The Legendary Sannin was on a diplomatic journey to the Mist and they had no means of communication. He probably didn't even know about the attack.

That was how they ended up in an very old and seemingly never used examination room that was utilised as archive for seldom needed scrolls as well. Sakura hoped to find something there to help her teammate. So she stayed up all night and day looking through the dusty scrolls and monitoring Naruto who grew weaker by the minute.

In the late evening hours she found something that she thought could be used, at last. The scroll explained the theory of "strengthening a seal" by giving much chakra to it.

"Dog, Horse, Dog, Tiger, Mouse, Horse, Tiger" her hands flew speedily in the unfamiliar seal combination. "Kyouko no Jutsu!"

She pumped enormous amounts of chakra into and around her teammate, her eyes closed in concentration. The glow grew stronger and she did not realize immediately that the light began to illuminate her as well. As soon as she saw what happened she tried to stop, but the moment she did, a bright light flashed and the Kunoichi was nearly blinded.

Shocked she looked at the floor trying to focus her eyes.

Naruto seemed to sleep peacefully when she recovered enough and finally looked at him.

A smile crept on her lips. 'At least it worked' were her last thoughts before collapsing from chakra depletion. Right next to her teammate, who now was back to normal.

* * *

Outside Konoha lay silent, only the Moon seemed to have changed. 


	2. Awakening

Hey there! Thank you for the quick reviews! I hope you'll like the first chapter, too!

**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Awakening**

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night. Her eyes hurt and she tried hard to remember the recent events. Through the dusty little window on the far end of the old examination room a bright moon sent her rays and illuminated the old bookcase with the far older dusty scrolls.

'It must be late' Sakura thought.

Looking at her surroundings her view stopped over Naruto who had his eyes shut but a relaxed face. Slowly Sakura drew nearer to her teammate and put a hand on his now cool forehead.

The Kunoichi smiled. 'I knew it was the right jutsu. He seems much better now.'

She tried to send her chakra into him for a check-up but stopped doing so as she realized how much chakra the jutsu really had cost.

Dead tired she could not even make a simple bushin if she had wanted to. At least it was not necessary. They were both safe in Konoha...

'The Sound must not look any better...' she recalled Orochimaru's attack the day before. 'I'll better go and see Tsunade-shishou.' aborting her thoughts that were threating to go to a certain black-haired ex-teammate who was the cause of Narutos injuries once again, she stood up.

Naruto awoke upon feeling the loss of close proximity to his favorite medicnin.

"Sakura-chan…" He tried to lift his hand but Sakura intervened.

"Stay still Naruto. You were severely injured. I'm going to look for Tsunade-shi…"

"Where is Saskuke?" Naruto cut in.

Sakura sighed. "He was taken by Kabuto as you two knocked each other out…"

"Oh…" Naruto looked to the side.

"Well" Sakura broke the uncomfortable silence "I'm just going to find Tsunade-shishou. Just stay where you are, though you probably do not have the strength to move much anyways."

Naruto nodded and Sakura left the dark room.

Alone in the dusty room, his view went over to the window. 'Hm.. I thought it'd be new moon tomorrow.' But soon he dismissed the fact.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly the familiar way up to the hokage tower. It was a way she could find blindfolded and walking backwards. The sky was clear and the hidden village lay silent as expected after a big fight. Light illuminated only one window, she knew to be the hokage's office.

'Working late night, Shishou?' the kunoichi pondered.

"_Well the paperwork does not do itsself and diplomacy is no subject to be be neglected."_

Sakura remembered Godaime's words well. It was not the first time Tsunade was required full time in both, hospital and office. Upon hearing those words Sakura found true respect for her hokage and sensei. Though the women liked to drink a lot and took life seemingly easy, she knew exactly when to be serious and work hard.

Sakura did not think it odd that she met noone on her way to and through the building. After such a fight all ninja would be required to do exhausting rebuilding missions during the day or were sent to protect the gates. And of course not many people would be around anyway, so late at night. The majority required to sleep sometimes after all.

She looked bewildered though, as she saw guards stationed in front of the Hokage's office. Usually Tsunade would have sent them on different and more important missions by now. The woman could perfectly look after herself and made that clear to everyone who dared to deny it.

Without giving them a second glance Sakura proceeded entering the office, but just as she was about to press the handle one of the guards barked at her angrily.

"What do you think you are doing soldier?"

Sakura crooked her head. 'Don't they know me? I've been around here every day for about six years now! ...Well, it's dark and they are probably tired' she excused them in her mind.

"Well, I'm here to see the Hokage on a urgent matter." she stated returning the glare she received.

"The hokage is not to be disturbed" came from the other guard, who had been silent until now.

"State your name and purpose. I've never seen you before." The first one, who had an ugly injury on the left side of his cheek demanded.

Sakura looked sceptically at the two chuunin guards. True she had not seen them around either and she knew most ninja on guard duty. But the rude answer made her angry. Why were they so hostile towards her? She touched her hitaiate.

"As you see I'm a Konoha kunoichi and now I'd like to see my sensei!" she looked at him threatingly.

"What's with all this noise that late at night?" a muffled voice asked through the door.

Sakura took the moment to open the it and began to explain "It's just me, Tsunade-shishou. The guards would not let me through and..." she stared disbelievingly into a rather old man's face. Her voice got stuck in her throat and her eyes widend considerably.

"That kunoichi wanted to enter, Hokage-sama. You left us with instructions that you were not to be disturbed." the more silent guard cut in.

The elderly man looked at the young woman in front of him and made a frowning face upon seeing her hitaiate.

"Who are you, young lady? I've never seen you and be sure, I know every shinobi in the village."

Sakura continued to stare and the guards got into a battle stance.

She couldn't believe her eyes. There he was right in front of her. A man she had not seen in over seven years, last time right before her first chuunin exam. "Hokage-sama... Sandaime-sama... Sarutobi-sama... you, you..." her voice trailed off once again.

The Hokage looked worried.

"So young lady, I'm glad at least you seem to know me. Would you be so kind to tell me your name now, too? You have many things to explain. It's not taken likely to steal an hitaiate, you know?"

The guards began to feel for their kunai, ready to attack anytime.

Sakura did not comprehend any of this. "Stolen... hitaiate?" Sakura's bewilderment changed to anger. That was so NOT funny. After such a battle and an extremely fatiguing healing session she was utterly exhausted. 'Perhaps Orochimaru...' but as soon as it began she dismissed the thought. 'No it ought to be some sick joke of some insane jounin or something like that.'

Being so very tired she considered the option of not being able to feel the genjutsu cast over her. Her hands formed a seal she was very familiar with. After all gejutsu was one of her strengths.

"KAI"

She opend her eyes but nothing had changed. With depleted chakra resources and extremely angry she pushed through the guards. Even without chakra her speed was amazing. She run right back to where she came from without looking behind her.

Sarutobi lifted a hand and immediately a dog masked ANBU appeared in front of him. He ordered the ANBU to go after her and the next moment the soldier had left his place.

* * *

To say that Sakura was pissed was an understatement. If she could have managed the road in front of the hokage tower would have been splitt by now. The ninja on repair duty had their lucky day. Everywhere she could see the buildings were in scaffoldings. 'I can't remember that Manda caused so much damage' she wondered. Quickly making her way to the small outbuilding where Naruto rested her anger faded away.The whole situation had been so surreal that she did not want to think about it anymore. "Stupid Jounin" she muttered. She was just too tired and taking care of Naruto now had first priority. She'd tell her sensei in the morning what had happened while she was sleeping. Heads would roll for sure.

Opening the door to the dusty room she saw Naruto sitting at the table his ANBU mask in his hands. His face looked so sad her anger vanished immediately and she walked over to hug him from behind.

Naruto did not move. Some years ago he would have had an heart attack but hugging each other was something quite normal for them, now. When they failed to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru about three years ago they started to take comfort into each other. He would often hold her when she was crying for her lost love and she would caress his cheeks and hug him when he was sad.

Though all this happened quite often they never became more than friends. Not that he would not have liked it. He still hat the hots for his little 'Sakura-chan' but she never initiated anything and he did not want to push her. They never looked for an other partner though. Kiba had taken some interest in Sakura when they were 17 but she never offered him more than friendship. After a while he gave up, much to Naruto's joy who was tired of having to listen to Kiba's whining and begging for tips. The young ANBU would have liked some tips himself though he had figured her out nearly as good as Ino.

Sakura and Ino had made up and trained together as often as possible. Sakura was Ino's ideal 'practicing dummy' as she did not loose easily to her to her Shintenshin no Jutsu and Ino's agility helped Sakura to become stronger as well. Because of her light frame Ino could avoid Sakuras monstrous powerfilled fists very well.

Naruto would often come by and watch their fights, giving them catcalls and earning both kunoichi's wrath. It was a common sight to see the two friends storming after the 'blond disaster nin'.

He still held up his reputation as a Konoha's most childish ninja, but he had made it to ANBU after all. Being a captain of his own little squad for about four Months now he had learned to be stern and a good leader if required. When he became an ANBU about two years ago he stopped wearing his orange clothing as well. According to him 'it did not fit with his new position anymore', though all members of the rooky nine... well exept for Rock Lee... new that it was thanks to Sakura's influence. She seemed to have taken a liking into the uniform. She liked to trace the tattoo and was often envious that she could not get it too.

Being a medicnin required her full attention next to her normal training. She had once considered it but choose to rescue lives instead of taking them. Her old teammate was very proud of her decision. After their accomplished Jounin exam they both thought long about their future carriers and were both quite happy now. Well as happy as one could be in a village that was assaulted every other month or so.

Naruto looked at Sakura "How much damage?" he asked with an impassive voice. Sakura did not answer for quite a while. "More than I thought" she replied hesitating. Naruto still wanted to become Hokage after all those years and every raid made his heart want to burst into a thousand peaces. Protecting his village was a Hokage's job after all, and even though he helped a lot by holding Sasuke in check this time it had not seemed enough.

"Let me see for myself" Naruto replyed trying to get up. Sakura knew that every attempt to stop him would be useless, so she offerd him her shoulder and guided him outside slowly.

Naruto had recoverd quite well. The outer damage on his body was undetectable now even after such only a short time. Tiredly Sakura stood outside once again. Three of the nearest buildings where shattered as if someone had stomped upon them. Naruto was shocked to see the buildings half burned down. With his enhanced senses he could still small some acid in the air. Probably a justu to fight of the Sound nins.

It was odd though. He could not remember to have smelled it as he fought with Sasuke. True his former rival held most of his attention, but the smell was still awfully strong and his and Sasuke's fight was the last that ended.

While surveying the damage they did not notice the dog masked ANBU watching them silently from a tree behind. He readied two dull kunai in order to knock them out.

In the last moment Naruto could feel some kind of killing attempt behind him and swung around and in front of Sakura. "Come out, we know you are there, Sound-bastard! Amazing you could hide that long!" Naruto shouted the next best explanation in direction of the tree.

The dog masked ANBU looked down at him and jumped down, right into a battle stance.

"Konoha ANBU?" Naruto uttered out aloud staring right at his opponent. He had never seen this guy before and he knew most of the masks that ran around in the headquaters.

The ANBU did not move. To Sakura who was in a battle stance as well, right next to Naruto, it occurred that the ANBU was in shock. She could feel his chakra signals coming in an uneaven pattern. 'I can't have been too tired if I'm able to feel that' she wondered.

Naruto eyed his opponend angrily. Was this guy a traitor or why would he oppose a captain who only stood peacefully in the middle of his very own hometown?

"The guy's terrified" Sakura mentioned not very loudly. Naruto noticed that the kunai in the hand of the other man seemed to shake ever so slightly. Naturo approached him. Did he have a trauma considering the fights only two days ago or what was up with him.

The ANBU stood still... he muttered something. Disbelieve written on his voice.

"Arashi-sensei..."


	3. Perception

Hello there!  
It's been about a week now and I would like to say 'thank you' all my reviewers. It is great mental support to know someone did like your work. But I say it once again: I know my English isn't perfect. I encourage you to point out any mistakes, especially in grammar and content (like figures of speech and such things).

With so much response I grow to love this story more and more :)

Trin 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Perception**

Sarutobi looked out of the window, his view lingering over the half destroyed village, he loved so much. The terrible fate Konoha had suffered surely acted like a magnet towards the villages enemies.

Konoha was weak at the moment, very weak. Bad times to be surrounded by more hostile than friendly neighbours. The peace with the Rock was a fragile one and even in the short time since the peace treaty was signed, various assaults had hit the hidden village's inhabitants. Additionally since the death of the son of a Suna council member some years ago by the hand of a Konoha shinobi the Sand wasn't on good terms with Konoha, either.

The Third's uttermost prioritys were reduced to rebuilding and protecting the citizens at the moment. Normal or Ninja, almost everyone had lost many people he or she held dear. Their Hokage was no exception.

Sadly the inner affairs of the village were threatening to slip out of his control, as well. The Hyuuga and Uchiha clans both wanted to use the unstable times to spread their influence in the council. If Sarutobi could not establish balance, there was a great danger of civil war. So he put all his effort into making the clans work together. Over the past few weeks it had become a common sight to see Uchiha/Hyuuga teams on guard duty.

His third problem was Konoha's main income.

Many casualties including the death of very strong shinobi left him without the necessary personnel to be sent out on missions. That was if Konoha was commissioned at all. Konoha's reputation had sunk low. The Hokage was sure that it could not have been any lower when the Village was founded almost 100 Years ago.

'How did you do it?' Sarutobi asked the man who had created lasting peace between the struggling clans in his mind, while searching for the answer in the dark sky with so many stars, that sent their tiny lights over his wrecked home.

'By now that mysterious kunoichi should have been captured.' He'd had to deal with spies before but he sure thought her methods weird. One had to be alert at all times, after all he reasoned.

Next to him, an infant slept peacefully in his crib, oblivious to the events happening around him.

* * *

"Arashi-sensei..." 

Sakura could tell that the boy was in an emotional struggle. He tried his best to steel his voice but her schooled ear could not be lied to. The extra lessons in psychology paid off. But what was it with this Arashi-person? She could not sense anyone behind them and...

Naruto interrupted her thoughts.

"Who are you, boy? I've never seen you around in the headquarters and your mask sure stands out." and in his mind he added 'your hair as well. Reminds me of Kakashi-sensei, but he is too small.'

The same thought had crossed Sakura's mind and her anger began to boil again.

"Damn you" she muttered "first this stupid joke with the Third in Tsunade-shishou's office, and now a brat Kakashi..."

Her words were just loud enough to reach Naruto's enhanced hearing.

"The Third? In Tsunade-obaa-san's office?" he asked loudly and very un-ninja-like. "What kind of sick joke is that? - Don't tell me we're under some kind of genjutsu, Sakura-chan. I do not sense a thing..."

With Naruto's and Sakura's attention shifted from their surroundings, black shadows settled around them. One moment later they were attacked by a pair of well aimed senbon. Blackness clouded both jounin's eyes and they sank to the ground. The last thing Sakura heard was a startled cry...

"Arashi-sensei!"

* * *

When Naruto regained consciousness he found himself in a dark room. The air was humid an the only things he could make out in the dark room were some shadows under a closed door.

A faint smell of Sakura lingered in the air and when he concentrated he realized that it was mixed with blood.

Sitting up, he rubbed his neck. It hurt like hell.

'What the hell happened? The Sound must have infiltrated us, damn it...'

Slowly getting up, he neared the door, moving carefully not to attract the attention of the people in the other room.

The 'room' he soon enough realized, consisted of two cells and a small floor in front of the cells for visitors or other people who came to see the inmates. He remembered seeing those cells on various occasions concerning his position as ANBU-Captain. But this time he was locked up in one of those cells and not some criminal.

He wasn't looked up in one of the prisons designed for high-class criminals, though. Those had chakra absorbing walls and floor and were much deeper underground. The air was still too fresh.

Hoping to get more information he channelled some of the Kyuubi-chakra into his eyes, giving them a demonic red glow. Within the years he had learned to control the Kyuubi power much better than throughout his genin-years. By strengthening his own chakra resources he had excelled in keeping tab on his demonic inmate and was now able to use the special abilitys of the red flaming power, like enhancing any of his senses far beyond human capabilities. Not even Kiba could keep up with him these days.

Creating his very own doujutsu enabling him to see in near absolute darkness, he scanned the room for the source of his distress.

The scent of blood was not exactly something he particularly despised, but he absolutely hated it when it was mixed with Sakura's scent. It meant she was hurt.

Naruto spotted her passed out in the corner of his neighbouring cell. A small tickle of blood ran down her temple and she lay in an awkward position as if she had been thrown into the prison. Her hitaiaite was missing, making her hair spread all over her face. Raising his hand, Naruto found his gone as well.

Naruto tried to keep his temper in check. It would not do him any good to draw the enemies attention. How the Sound had managed to invade Konoha was still a mystery to him but it was surely not an advantage for him or his teammate if he went against unknown enemy numbers without thinking fist. Especially since Sakura was still unconscious.

He strained his ears to hear the quiet conversation in the next room. Someone spoke in a voice very familiar to Sasuke's, giving Naruto evidence for his suspicions.

"Though... I really would not recommend to put those imposters into a normal cell. When I scanned them with Sharingan I saw that both must have enormous chakra resources."

'Sharingan – it's Sasuke after all...' The conversation continued.

"I must stress this, commander. I've only seen such levels once. When I was fighting with Jiraia-sama."

The room was very quiet for a short time, but then a chuckle could be heard. "Well, they'll be out for quite a while, Uchiha-sama" said an unknown voice. "With the sleeping potion we put these senbon in, they should be out for at leas another six hours."

'Damn it, sleeping potion! I have to get Sakura out of here!'

The Uchiha-voice spoke up one again "All right, commander. They are your responsibility."

Naruto could hear steps and a door shutting. 'It's just like Sasuke to underestimate us... Wonder why he would not user our names, though...'

The Blonde's eyes began to search for possible exits. He'd have to free Sakura from her part of the prison and then get out of there quickly to get some help. After that they could work on a way to set Konoha free again.

It had to be morning now he considered. How long had he been passed out? The forced sleep had had a welcome side effect. Though he felt kind of stiff and uncomfy his chakra resources were nearly at a normal level, now.

Desperately looking for a way to escape silently or at least without attracting too much attention he almost missed Sakura's stirs.

"Aww..." sitting up, Sakura held her neck. Where was she? It was too dark for her to see her hand in front of her face.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto's hushed voice that came from a few meters away alerted her.

"Come over here. Silent!" he ordered. Without complaining she did what he commanded her to.

"What's up here Naruto?" she whispered once she reached her destination crawling on the floor.

After a quick glance towards the door to make sure they were not overheard, Naruto told her what she had missed..

"Sasuke-kun..." she muttered darkly when she heard of the lost Uchiha.

"They used poisoned senbon to knock us out. Technically you should be asleep for another six hours, I heard them say."

Sakura scratched her nose.

"Shishou once said to me that i could break down poison in sleep. I never knew she meant it literally, though..." she told her comrade smiling a bit. Naruto smiled back.

Breaking the moment Naruto focused on the situation.

"We're underground, Sakura. And we have to leave quietly." His eyes scanned her battered appearance.

"Is your chakra recovered?"

"Not yet completely but I feel much better than before." Sakura showed him her baled fist. "Sow how do we get out of here? I'm not in the prison as often. You have any information?"

"I suppose we are about 20 meters underground, so the only way would be over there" He answered her quiet question, pointing towards the door. "There are probably guards though. You' in the condition to fight or do I have to protect you?" Naruto made a cheeky grin.

"In your dreams, Foxboy" the kunoichi answered standing up.

She gripped the iron rods and broke no sweat when she separated them and stepped though. "Need some help?" she asked Naruto while standing in the visitors area of the cell. Grinning she opened a 'door' for him as well.

Naruto lifted his hand in a manner that ordered her silent.

"We will rush into the anteroom. I take the left, you take the right. Try to be quiet. From there we'll head further into the hallways. Just follow me. I know the way out. When we are outside, head towards training area 19. It's great to hide and make a plan. Understood?"

"Affirmative, captain" Sakura said with a business look on her face. When they were together on missions she tended to use his rank to give their conversation a whiff of seriousness.

Naruto made ANBU hand signs to order Sakura in the right position next to the door and gave the kunoichi the order to strike.

They flew into the room like two flashes. A yellow and a pink blurr. Naruto took down one guard sitting lazily in a corner with an aimed kick into the neck, while Sakura grabbed some of the kunai laying on a table waiting to be cleaned. With two aimed throws she had a surprised chuunin hanging on a wall. Not even blinking she moved in front of him and punched him into the stomach, causing him to spit blood and pass out. The one shinobi left standing was to startled to move and Naruto used the moment to smash him against the wall.

'That one will not get up in a while' he thought.

He mentioned for Sakura, who was busy stuffing her pockets with weapons, to follow him. Reaching to open the door, he stiffened and suddenly made a sign so Sakura would stay back again.

Outside stood an elderly man dressed in white garment, the Hokage cloak. They just looked at each other for what seemed like minutes.

While the old man was shocked as well he tried to get a grip on his voice.

"Arashi-kun,... I just heard that you were found. I thought you died four weeks ago!"

Naruto's eyes flashed angry red. "Spare us that disguise Orochimaru or Kabuto or whatever Sound-bastard you may be. We already know what's going on" he lied.

The older man was shocked at the amount of killing intend radiating from his successor, or so he thought.

"What do you mean, Arashi? Orochimaru? Sound? What is going on here?"

"Don't play dumb bastard" Naruto hissed "Stop calling me Arashi. I repeat. We know what's going on."

Sakura had watched the interaction from inside the room. The 'joke' was wearing off. Summoning large amounts of chakra she tried to disspell the illusion they were seemingly trapped in. Once again, nothing happened.

"What are you trying to do, young lady? We already met, you know I'm not a Illusion. And this is not a Disguise either." Sarutobi tried to reason with the two. "I'll just ask this once. What are you doing here? There is nearly nothing of worth in the village, as most was destroyed by the Kyuubi, four weeks ago."

"Kyuubi-attack?" Naruto said confused.

"Four weeks ago?" Sakura added unbelievingly after a while. "Where the hell are we?" she cursed. "And more importantly it seems 'WHEN'?"


End file.
